Artemi Panarin
| birth_place = Korkino, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 170 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Vityaz Chekhov Ak Bars Kazan SKA Saint Petersburg | ntl_team = Russia | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2008 }} Artemi Sergeyevich Panarin (Russian: Артемий Сергеевич Панарин; ; born 30 October 1991) is a Russian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Early life Panarin was born and raised in Korkino. He developed an early interest in ice skating. His maternal grandfather, a former amateur hockey player, encouraged Panarin to play hockey when he was five years old. He helped train Panarin and would often drive him to hockey tournaments in Tyumen. Panarin attended the Traktor Ice Hockey school in Chelyabinsk, where he trained six days a week for six months a year. Playing career KHL Panarin was not selected in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft and began his professional hockey career in the Kontinental Hockey League with HC Vityaz. Midway through the 2012–13 season, Panarin was traded by Vityaz after producing 18 points in 40 games to SKA Saint Petersburg in exchange for a draft pick on 31 January 2013. Panarin tallied 26 goals and 62 points in 54 appearances for St. Petersburg during the 2014–15 season. He played a significant role in the team's championship run, registering 20 points in 20 postseason games. He was named to the KHL first all-star team in 2014–15."Artemi Panarin". eliteprospects.com. Retrieved 2 March 2016. NHL Panarin signed a two-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks on 29 April 2015. He scored his first career NHL goal against Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers in the first game for the Blackhawks. On 17 February 2016, Panarin scored his first career NHL hat trick against the New York Rangers. Panarin appeared in 80 games for the Blackhawks during the 2015–16 season, during which he recorded 30 goals and 47 assists. He led all rookies with 77 points, which also ranked within top ten among all skaters for the season. Panarin found instant chemistry with Patrick Kane and fellow-Russian Artem Anisimov on the Blackhawks’ second line. Kane, who was the NHL’s MVP and leading scorer in 2015–16, cited Panarin as a major contributor to his success. Panarin scored his first NHL playoff goal in game two of the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs against the St. Louis Blues on 15 April. During the playoffs, he had a total of seven points. Panarin was awarded the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's top rookie, at the 2016 NHL Awards on 22 June. Panarin was also awarded the 2015–16 Kharlamov Trophy, given to the best professional Russian hockey player by the Russian Hall of Fame. He also earned a $2.55 million bonus as part of his contract for finishing the season in the top ten among forwards in scoring. On 9 November, Panarin recorded his first Gordie Howe hat trick. On 28 December, the Blackhawks and Panarin agreed to a two-year extension worth $12 million. International play }} Junior Panarin was part of the Russian men's under 20 team that won a gold medal at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Russia was trailing Canada 3-0 in third period of the championship game. With 17:27 left on the clock in the third period Panarin would make it 3-1, igniting a comeback. With 4:38 left in the game he would go on to score the game winner, on route to a 5-3 win. This is considered the greatest comeback victory in the history of World Junior Championships, trailing 3-0 after two periods in the gold medal game, to win 5-3. Senior Panarin made his senior team debut, when he was included on the roster, in one of the rounds of EuroHockeyTour in the 2013-14 season. Panarin's was selected to the top senior squad for Russia's hockey team in the 2015 IIHF World Championship, earning a silver medal. He recorded up 10 points in 10 games. He also played in the 2016 IIHF World Championship, where Russia earned a bronze medal. Early in the tournament coach Oleg Znarok formed a highly productive line of Panarin (six goals and nine assists) and his former SKA Saint Petersburg teammates Vadim Shipachyov (six goals and 12 assists) and Evgenii Dadonov (six goals and seven assists). The Panarin, Shipachyov, and Dadonov finished as the top three scorers of the tournament. Panarin represented Russia at the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and achievements * Calder Memorial Trophy 2015-16 * NHL All Rookie Team 2015-16 * 2016 Kharlamov Trophy * Gagarin Cup Champion (KHL) 2015 Personal life Panarin moved to the United States in August 2015 after joining the Chicago Blackhawks. Panarin did not speak English at the time, and moved in with a Russian-born family who were Chicago residents. The family helped Panarin transition to his new surroundings and culture. Panarin also has a personal translator who helps him conduct interviews before and after games. His fellow Russian teammates, Viktor Tikhonov, who briefly played with the Blackhawks in 2015, and Artem Anisimov also helped Panarin understand English while playing hockey. Panarin was affectionately nicknamed the "Bread Man", a reference to the Panera Bread restaurant chain, by his teammates and coaches on the Blackhawks. References External links * * Category:Born in 1991 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:Vityaz Chekhov players Category:Undrafted Category:2015-16 NHL Debuts